


Little Gem

by PartiallyBlind



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay Space Rocks, Reader-Insert, heck yea human alien relationships, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartiallyBlind/pseuds/PartiallyBlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Name) is a human, yet somehow Jasper fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Gem

"(Name), listen. I need you to take care of him..."  
"Of course, Rose!"  
"But more importantly, take care of all of them."  
"Rose... I-"  
"I know you're human, but Garnet and I see such a bright future for you. Just take care of them all."

(Name) hadn't really understood.

  
Then, Malachite unfused. This left Jasper, in her gem form, being taken care of by a beautiful woman with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. Jasper remembered that day like it was the stripes on her body.  
The woman had been wearing an oversized t-shirt for [Favorite video game], he her up in a messy bun. She wore short shorts and held a coffee cup in her hand. She looked tired. A little too tired.  
It wasn't until later that Jasper learned when her gem had crashed into the girl's backyard that it had been 4 am.

The girl had remembered her cousin, Rose, telling her that gems were alive. So, she had taken the gem into her house to nurse it back to health.  
"She told me that if I ever found a gem, I'd have to give it to them." The girl smiled down at the gem like it was her pride and joy. "But, little gem, the crystal gems are out for a month. So, you'll be my little secret." She looked out the window at the rising sun.  
"My name is (Name), by the way... And for now, you'll be Little Gem."

And that's when Jasper fell in love. (Name)... That name had continually ran through her head.

(Name) had treated the currently healing gem well. She placed her under a heat lamp when it was cold and changed it to an ice pack when it was too hot. (Name) would also greet the gem every morning as she walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, little gem. It's been five days since I found you..." She'd say. This went on for a few weeks before (Name) finally called Steven over, though she was very attached to the little gem, and he'd gasped when he saw her.

"Where did you find this?!"  
"She crashed into my backyard."  
"Really?! Wait that must mean Lapis is out there too! I'm gonna tell the gems!"  
And just like that, Steven had run out, completely forgetting about the other gem.  
"What... What just happened?"  
Jasper had had no idea either.

And then the crystal clo- gems showed up. Jasper was completely content with her new found relationship with (Name). She'd stay in her gem form forever if she could continue this. But, nooooo. They just had to come and ruin it.  
And, finally, Jasper understood Peridot's anger over them messing with her stuff.

That was the day she regenerated. Her new body was exactly like her old one, her clothes had been slightly altered, though.

"(Name), get back!" One of the gems had commanded. (Name) just stared, wide eyed, at the woman in front of her.  
"(Name)..." Jasper had begun.  
"Jas..." (Name) started. "Oh my God... You are... So, so hot."

Pearl and Amethyst turned to stare at (Name), mouths agape. Jasper just stood there and smirked at Pearl's expression.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And Garnet stood off to the side with a giant smile plastered onto her face.

"You owe me five now, Saph." 

"I know, Ruby, stop rubbing it in."


End file.
